Hell's Flames
by marsreikosan16
Summary: A sinner is wanting revenge and is willing to take Yuzu hostage to get that one person's attention. Shuren/OC and Kokutou/OC. Guest Appearence: Sailor Orcus.


Title: Hell's Flames

Summary: A sinner is wanting revenge and is willing to take Yuzu hostage to get that one person's attention. Shuren/OC and Kokutou/OC. Guest Appearence: Sailor Orcus.

Rating: M (for lemon, language, and violence)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Tite Kubo. I only own my OCs.

marsreikosan16's Notes: First Chapter of a new Story. I hope you like it. Please no harsh words or flames.

Hell's Flames

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the depths of Hell was a man with purple hair glared off into the distange with piercing green eyes stared off into the distance. The only emotion showing in those eyes were hatred and revenge. He wears a white suit with unusual square patters with a dark blue/grey cape and red shackles and chains on his neck. For over a thousand years, he waited and looked for a way to escape from Hell.

He also wanted revenge on the one person who everyone trusted the most in the universe. He hears some footsteps getting closer to his throne. He looked up to see an overset looking person with chains on his nipples. He had blonde hair with some of it coming up like curly horns and for teardrops in the shape of a flower on both his cheeks and with a large one on his belly.

"Shuren-sama," the overset fellow asked his leader.

"I know, I do not want to be here anymore. I am really bored of this place," Shuren told his follower, "Ever since that dreadful battle in the Silver Millennium, I was trapped here for eternity. That one person didn't come to my aid when I needed her."

"Who, if I may ask?" Taikon asked.

"So, you are still sulking, Shuren-sama," a sarcastic voice interupted from the distance. Taikon and Shuren looked up to see a man with a white robe and black scarves covering his neck and silver-white hair.

"Kokutou" Shuren said strictly while glaring, "First of all, I am not sulking, and second, it is none of your business of what I am doing."

"Don't tell me it is about Katia, the one princess we both had our sights on," Kokutou said.

"Don't mention her name ever again," Shuren told him sternly, "You know she is gone from our lives and let's keep it that way. She is dead along with the sailor senshi of the moon."

"May I ask why you want to leave?" Taikon asked.

"Our parents, the king and queen of the Sun Kingdom trapped us here and I'll get my revenge on them once I am free from this place. I want to rule the heavens, the earth, the solar system, the galaxy and the universe. I want to rule all of it. We will, but we needed Hoshi's attention. I want her power."

"How?"

"We will get her attention by using a human and a sailor senshi. The only thing that will set us free is Ichigo Kurosaki. Also a sailor senshi with a pure mind, heart and soul."

"The sailor senshi we knew are already dead, Shuren-sama," Kokutou said, "They have been dead for over a thousand years now."

"If we have Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters as hostage, it will get a sailor senshi's attention," Shuren replied simply, "Kokutou, I know you are my brother, but I want you to go to the world of the living to investigate. Find Ichigo Kurosaki and report back to me."

"Yes, Shuren-sama," Kokutou said as he walked away.

"Why didn't you want that name mention, Shuren-sama, if I may ask?" Taikon asked.

"Because I want to forget about her," Shuren replied coldly before his words turned into thoughts, 'She is the one who betrayed me. I'll have my revenge on her when I see her.'

In an apartment in Karakura Town, a young girl with long platinum blonde hair stood at the window looking out into the city. she moved to Karakura Town because her friends are on their own right now ever since the battle against Princess Stella. Her friends are on their way to become a famous idol, a doctor, a cook, a nurse, and a flight attendent. But the rest of her friends have other business to attend to. Her three sisters: Luchia, Rina, and Yumi are on their own. They planned to go to America to learn more about their history. Katie stayed behind because of her musical career.

Katie Hoshiyo is in her first year of high school and is sixteen years old. She has sparking blue eyes and creamy light tanned skin. around her neck is a yellow heart shaped pendant. She looked back at her cats. Bibsy, a tabby cat with a white bib, and her new himalayan kitten she found a few days ago alone in an alley, were playing with each other. The himalayan kitten was named Dinah. Katie chuckled at the way her two normal cats are playing. She turned to the other cat, Diva, who was watching the whole thing. Diva looks like a normal cat, but she is guide cat. She is short white haired feline with a crescent shaped moon on her forehead.

Katie headed into the refrigerator and opened it up. Since she didn't buy anything yet, she has to make a list of what to buy for dinner tonight. She got out a pad of yellow paper and started to write a list of things she needed to buy: butter, milk, eggs, steak, pork, rice, curry mix, bread, jam, peanut butter... She went on and on until she reached number twenty. Well twenty items is enough to last for two days until she needed to go grocery shopping again. She also added number 21, 22, and 23: cat food, kitty litter, and treats. She never forgets her pets and she would always take care of them no matter what.

Katie folded the list four times and put it in her pocket. She grabs her purse and placed on her shoes and looked at Diva from the door.

"Diva, I'm going to get some groceries ok? Keep an eye on the cats," Katie said to her guide cat.

"Ok, I hope it goes well," Diva repled.

Katie headed out the apartment and locked to the door. She went down the hallway, down the elevator, and out of the lobby. She walked down the streets towards the grocery store.

The bright golden sun was setting in the horizon. Chocolate brown eyes looked at the orange rays that shot out through the sky as the sun is getting lower. Soon his two sisters came out all ready to go the grocery store. One had short light brown hair with a strawberry hair clip adn the other with short black hair wearing a red baseball hat.

"Are you two ready to go?" IChigo Kurosaki asked his two sisters.

"Yes, Ichigo-niichan," Yuzu said. Karin just nodded her head and the three siblings headed out to the grocery store.

Ichigo sighed as he followed his sisters. He has already finished his studying and he has to go to school tomorrow.

Kokutou finally appeared in the sky looking down at Karakura Town. It was quiet but it was filled with anonomous spirit energy from some people. Some were strong, some were not. But what Kokutou feel is four strong ones. He knew that one of them belongs to one of the targets.

He floated down to one of the alleys in the dark so no one could see him and looked out for Ichigo Kurosaki. He really doesn't like it when Shuren have him do these kind of lousy missions. Certainly, Shuren wanted Kokutou to add more weight to his sins and Kokutou knows why.

Soon a girl (Katie) walks pass him. She was going somewhere with all those bags. Kokutou looked at her with surprise thinking that this girl might be the one from his past.

"Katia, so you finally show your face around here," Kokutou whispered to himself as he saw Ichigo and his sisters walk by and Kokutou followed Katie without being seen. He went back up into the air to avoid distraction from those who could see him.

Katie hurried back to her appartment and set the items on the kitchen counter. She wiped off the sweat off her eyebrow and put the things in the refrigerator. She looked at the list that she checked off. The only things she needed to get were stuff for the cats. So she headed out again.

She hurried back to the grocery store because they sell pet supplies too. It only took her five minute to reach the doors. She only had to stop to overhear about the gates of hell. She glanced over at two tall males: one with orange hair (the one she passed by walking home from the store), and another with red hair pulled back into a ponytail, a tall female with short spiky hair dressed up like a goth, and a short female with short black hair.

"So why is it that the gates of hell are going to open," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, we don't know what is going on, but we need to act when the gates of hell are going to open it," Rukia explained.

Katie thought that it would be also her business seeing that they are not ordinary people but she rubbed that off and headed inside.

"Now that I think about it, I forgot to get curry mix," Katie said thoughtfully and went to the isle. She sees a girl with short black hair getting it from the shelves and putting it in the basket and looked towards Katie with a frown on her face.

"Wait a second," Karin said, "Aren't you Katie Hoshiyo, the famous singer from Tokyo?"

"Yes I am," Katie said getting a package of curry mix off the shelf, "You must have a good eye."

"My name is Karin. You must be new in town."

"Well my career as an idol is done for right now."

"How come?"

"I don't have time for stuff like that." Katie pointed out.

"What about love?"

"I don't have time for romance either," Katie said as the two walked into the pet supply isle and tries to pick up a big bag of cat food. Karin helped her put it into the cart, "Thanks"

"Wow, you must have a handful of cats."

"Only two grown up cats and a kitten," Katie said as she got the kitty litter into the cart.

"Oh. We don't have any pets. My twin sister likes cats and she misses a cat named Raku."

"Oh, I see. Probably for your birthdays, I'll get your sister a cat."

"I think she'll like it. Which school are you going to?"

"I'm planning to go to Karakura Town High School. The school in Tokyo I went to was Juuban High and I went there with all my friends. My friends are nice and I really miss them. My sisters especially."

"How many sisters?"

"Two. One is a police officer and the other is in college."

"Wow and you live with your parents?"

"My parents and my twin sister died in a car wreck when I was six years old. I don't like them."

'How can someone not love their parents.'

"Listen Karin, I gotta go, okay?"

"Bye," Karin said as she went to go help out Yuzu.

Katie took a taxi cab back to her apartment and carried the things inside. She fixed up a bowl of Ramen and ate silently in front of the tv watching the news. when she was outside, she felt the pressence of evil out there. She doesn't know what it was but she'll find out eventually.

Kokutou finally returned to the underworld to give the news to Shuren about Ichigo. The image of Katie was still on his mind. 'I'm possitive that girl is the same one Shuren and I knew back in the Silver Millennium. What could've happened to Katia that time? Did she die? Did she get sealed away? Whatever the case, the girl has her aura.'

Kokutou entered the fourth level where Shuren is waiting and finally he bowed down with respect in front of his brother.

"Shuren-sama, I have news that Ichigo Kurosaki is in town."

"And was there any senshi in Karakura Town?" Shuren asked with malice in his voice, not really in a good mood.

"No, but I found her."

"What are you talking about?" Shuren asked getting annoyed, "Did I say not to mention her again?"

"You did, but I found her in Karakura Town. She looked to be like a normal high school girl."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Shuren said coldly as he got up and walked around, "Are you sure about this? Does this girl have any resemblance to the one we knew a thousand years ago."

"She is. She has blonde hair and it is in the same hairstyle. She has the same voice but different personallity."

"I see then, but still I'll believe it when I see it. Tomorrow we shall invade the World of the Living," Shuren said turning his back on Kokutou.

Soon Taikon and three others appeared and bowed down.

"Get ready to go to the world of the living," Shuren ordered with a smirk, "Tomorrow, the five of us shall enter the world of the living."

Kokutou couldn't believe this. All he did was be the messenger boy and this happens? He narrowed his eyes at his brother and walked away knowing that Shuren would laugh behind his back.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER!

Just remember, that this is a Shuren/OC story. NExt chapter will have a Katie and Orihime moment where Katie helps Orihime with a romance. :) Oh shoot, I'm not suppose to give you spoilers...Too late now.

Please review.


End file.
